


O Coração de um Soldado

by AndyWBlackstorn



Category: Gladiator (2000)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: A trajetória de Maximus até se tornar o General de confiança do Imperador Marcus Aurélio, e como o relacionamento deles afeta os filhos do Imperador.





	1. Chapter 1

Maximus checava a colheita como sempre fazia depois do plantio. Observava se a terra estava úmida o suficiente, se havia sinal de muita, pouca, ou nenhuma chuva no céu, se os brotinhos estavam começando a aparecer.

Prometeu a si mesmo que não seria a última vez que faria isso. Mas agora entendia onde precisava estar, as responsabilidades que tinha com sua pátria, o dever que o esperava por ser um cidadão romano.

Com a mesma meticulosidade que observou o plantio, revisou sua bagagem e o que levaria até Roma. Era uma longa viagem e tudo que esperava, apesar de imaginar e ansiar por tanta coisa, era chegar ao seu destino.

Os pais o esperavam para a despedida.

-Cuide-se meu garoto, não se esqueça de nós-recomendou a mãe em meio a lágrimas-estará em nossas orações todos os dias.

-E vocês nas minhas-Maximus respondeu, solene.

A postura séria fazia parte dele muito antes de ser soldado.

-Seja corajoso, mas também prudente-recomendou o pai-assim como observa o plantio, observe tudo e todos ao seu redor. As pessoas não são muito diferentes da colheita. Reagem conforme cuidamos dela, mas às vezes não importa o que façamos, não podemos mudá-las.

-Prometo me atentar a tudo isso meu pai-ele sorriu.

Deram-lhe um último abraço, e Maximus montou e galopou em seu fiel cavalo para longe da fazenda na Espanha, rumo ao cumprir do seu dever.

Lucilla se sentia entendiada na maioria dos seus dias. Odiava as aulas de etiqueta, os protocolos e os toques de recolher. Sua única alegria e fonte de diversão eram poesias, inúmeras obras de arte que vinham de todas as partes do império. Era ali que podia escapar um pouco da sua realidade, viajar, imaginar e fantasiar sobre lugares distantes.

Seu pai podia ser o imperador, mas entendia a agonia da filha, e ocasionalmente a deixava passear, sair pelas ruas da capital e ter a sensação de liberdade por pelo menos alguns instantes.

Quando não estava fora nem passeando, a princesa contava com a companhia do irmão, Comodus. Por mais que ele fosse o herdeiro e preparado para um dia estar no lugar do seu pai, o Imperador não otratava de forma privilegiada, mesmo assim o príncipe era mimado, astuto e ambicioso. Lucilla tinha aprendido ao longo dos anos como lidar com o irmão, mas temia por seu futuro. Depois de tomar seu café da manhã sozinha, foi surpreendida pela presença do pai. Ao vê-la, Marcos Aurélio trocou o semblante sério por um sorriso.

-Lamento por não ter feito companhia a você nesta manhã querida-ele se desculpou.

-Não se preocupe papai-Lucilla sorriu-entendo suas razões. O que mais teremos para hoje? Ouvi dizer que irá inspecionar os novos recrutas pessoalmente. Gostaria de acompanhá-lo, se puder me levar, por favor.

-Não, não seria adequado uma princesa estar diante de um exército-o pai ponderou.

-Mas deve concordar que como membro da família real deveria entender como bossas tropas trabalham, não acha?-a moça sugeriu.

-Excelente argumento-o pai teve que elogiar-acho que no fim das contas não fará mal. Eu veio chamá-la quando for, está bem assim?

-Sim papai-ela deu um rápido abraço no pai-obrigada.

-Não há de quê bela Lucila-ele admirou a esperteza da filha.


	2. Capítulo 2

Maximus tinha viajado por dois dias, passando as noites em hospedarias à beira da estrada e partindo bem cedo delas, sempre com o objetivo e chegar logo ao posto de alistamento. Seu cavalo andava mais lentamente ao alcançar as entradas da capital de Roma. Havia tanto movimento e pessoas que de longe se podia vê-las e ouvi-las. A entrada era cercada por estátuas dos deuses patronos da cidade e um busto mais modesto do Imperador Marcus Aurelius, que Maximus só reconheceu por ser o mesmo rosto que havia nas moedas. Ele foi adentrando a cidade, tentando não se distrair com as coisas grandiosas e diferentes do local.

Não demorou muito a encontrar o posto militar, era acessível pois Roma sempre precisava dos seus soldados. Um oficial estava a postos e, tomando novo fôlego e coragem, Maximus foi até ele. Não havia fila em sua frente.

-Senhor, estou aqui para me alistar-disse o jovem, esforçando-se para soar confiante.

O oficial o olhou nos olhos e lhe analisou rapidamente.

-Está bem-concordou o soldado-Seu nome?

-Maximus Decimus Meridius-respondeu ele e o oficial anotou.

-Deve procurar o quartel e o comandante da 14a legião. Lá começará seu treinamento. Entendido?

-Sim senhor e obrigado por tudo-agradeceu Maximus e o oficial o dispensou com um gesto.

O jovem tomou seu caminho até o quartel.

Maximus se deparou com tantos outros como ele, novatos e recrutas. mas também com soldados experientes, alguns tratavam de forma rigorosa os soldados recém chegados de forma desdenhosa, enquanto outros viam um potencial escondido. Tudo que o jovem fazendeiro esperava era cumprir bem suas funções, sem buscar glórias ou fama.

Ele se apresentou como recruta, imediatamente o levaram até um dormitório, mostrando onde ele dormiria e onde ficaria. Deram-lhe logo uma couraça e capacete, mas nada de espadas. Ele teve dificuldade de colocar a parte da armadura, mas pela sua lógica, bom senso e o que entendia de armaduras, julgou ter conseguido fazer certo.

Maximus reconheceu outros novatos e se juntou a eles em fileira. Seu treinamento e de todos os outros começava ali. O Comandante não deu-lhes boas vindas, apenas instruiu que pegassem suas espadas de treino, sem corte, evitando o risco de acidentes desnecessários. Ele prestou atenção a tudo e fez seu melhor para repetir com excelência. Durante o treino com outros soldado, foi derrubado várias vezes, o que lhe deu vários hematomas e a dor que o faria se lembrar do seu primeiro dia como soldado. No entanto, sabia que tudo aquilo fazia parte da decisão que tomou em se tornar um soldado de Roma.

À noite, tentou se acostumar à sua nova casa, àquela pequena cama no meio de tantas outras. ele no meio de tantos outros desconhecidos, mas todos na mesma condição que ele. É claro que cada um tinha um objetivo se tornando um soldado, havia os ambiciosos, buscando exatamente o que Maximus evitava. Não sabia julgar se algum dia consideraria aqueles homens como seus irmãos, passariam por perigos e riscos juntos, pela glória de Roma, mas não significava que criariam laços fortes o suficientes para se importarem uns com os outros. Era muito cedo para julgar ou adivinhar o que poderia acontecer.

O cansaço e a dor fizeram Maximus se render ao sono, adormecendo quase no mesmo momento que fechou os olhos. Antes, fez uma prece silenciosa aos deuses, pedindo que zelassem por sua família, por ele, e pelo futuro.


	3. Capítulo 3

Um novo dia de treinamento chegou, e a rotina do dia anterior foi repetida, o que não significava que o dia não teria novidades. De um dia para o outro, as habilidades de luta de Maximus tiveram uma ligeira melhora, diferença que ele mesmo notou, mesmo sendo pequena. Quando se sabia o que fazer, reagia mais rápido aos golpes e ataques que seus companheiros desferiam nos treinos. Seus companheiros, pelo menos a maioria, tinham melhorado suas habilidades também, mas alguns ainda tinham sua dificuldade. Cada um, por seus esforços e dedicação, tornavam-se soldados melhores diariamente. E o próprio Maximus havia encontrado um prazer em lutar que achava que demoraria a sentir, ou que nunca sentiria. Por enquanto, estava feliz e orgulhoso de seus próprios avanços.  
Passou-se uma quinzena quando sua legião recebeu um aviso de que o Imperador em pessoa os visitaria e inspecionaria.

Ele nunca tinha visto Marcus Aurelius pessoalmente, ao chegar à Capital, havia visto alguns bustos e estátuas que representavam o Imperador, era a única maneira que o tinha visto. Mas sua fama tinha chegado os ouvidos de Maximus, até mesmo nas longínquas terras espanholas. Apesar de um exímio guerreiro e estrategista, conquistando terras cada vez mais, era sábio e bondoso, paciente e justo.  
Talvez ele observaria os mais novos soldados de seu exército com compaixão e paciência. Maximus tentou não ficar ansioso pela visita, nem criar expectativas sobre o Imperador. Continuaria cumprindo suas responsabilidades como soldado, aquele era o dever que tinha escolhido para sua vida.

O comandante colocou Maximus e seus companheiros soldados em formação, devido a ocasião da visita do imperador, estavam vestidos com armaduras novas, mais limpas e mais bonitas que as usuais de treinamento. Estando ali todos enfileirados, um atrás dos outros e prontos para marchar, mantinham a postura e a expectativa de ver seu soberano frente à frente.

No palácio, a comitiva real se preparava para a inspeção das tropas. Os guardas pessoais do Imperador já estavam a postos ao redor de sua carruagem, sem contar mais guardas atrás dele e da princesa, vigiando sua segurança o tempo todo.

Lucila, ao observar a todos eles, notou um certo incômodo, aqueles homens deveriam estar pensando o quão inapropriado era uma mulher se intrometer com assuntos do exército. Ela os ignorou, exibindo sua melhor pose de aristocrata privilegiada. Com essa mesma imponência, subiu na carruagem e tomou seu lugar ao lado do pai.

Tomaram a estrada até o regimento da 12ª Legião, nos limites da capital, o que significava que o caminho até lá era marcado pelo contraste dos cidadãos nobres até os mais comuns, em suas vidas cotidianas. Poucos no meio do caminho reconheceram que aquela carruagem levava o Imperador para algum lugar, e de repente, no meio do povo, surgiram os gritos e vivas de "Ave César!", num sinal de devoção e respeito.

Antes que o Imperador e a Princesa descesse da carruagem ao chegarem ao seu destino, seus guardas se prepararam para fazer sua escolta. Marcus Aurelius podia ser muito amado, mas também era odiado por inimigos poderosos, conspiradores que discordavam de suas políticas.

Dentro do regimento, os soldados receberam a notícia que o Imperador se aproximava, e todos eles, retomaram sua postura séria e submissa, tentando conter qualquer tipo de ansiedade e nervosismo.

O Comandante se colocou na frente deles, cumprimentando o Imperador, e para a surpresa dos soldados, sua filha. Seguindo o comando de seu superior, os soldados bateram continência gritando "Ave César!", seguido por um mais constrangedor e incerto "Salve Princesa Lucilla". Ela sabia que sua presença tinha deixado os soldados desconcertados, incluindo Maximus.

Logo ele percebeu as características principais que mostravam que ela era uma nobre, mas não era só sua aparência, ao observá-la, ele também sentiu a nobreza de coração dela.

O soldado esforçou-se para se concentrar em seu Comandante, mas era difícil ignorar a presença do Imperador e sua filha. O que também não ajudou Maximus naquele momento, foi o fato de que a princesa decidiu caminhar entre as tropas, inspecionando cada um deles.

Seu pai até tentou impedi-la, mas para poupá-la de ser considerada recriminável pela legião, Marcus Aurelius a acompanhou. O objetivo de Lucilla observando cada um dos soldados não era de subjulgá-los ou inspecioná-los como se faziam com cavalos à venda, mas sim, reconhecê-los como seres humanos, indivíduos únicos, bravos e corajosos por entregarem sua vida pelo bem do Império.

Maximus acabou segurando seu olhar tempo demais nela, quando a viu se aproximar. Lucilla percebeu isso e, se aproveitando do interesse dele, não hesitou em perguntar:

-Qual seu nome, soldado?

-Maximus, Vossa Alteza - ele baixou os olhos ao responder, sentindo-se contrangido por não ter mais títulos para acrescentar à sua apresentação.

-Parece ser recém chegado, soldado, estou errada? - deduziu a princesa, tentando ser gentil, mas sua voz transparecia perspicácia - tem minha permissão para dizer que estou errada, se realmente eu estiver.

-Não está, senhora - ele respondeu, sério e nervoso, sem entender direito porque a princesa Lucilla insistia em prolongar sua conversa - vim da Espanha, com a atenção de servir o Império.

-Espero que continue com esse ímpeto e tenha êxito em seu treinamento - ela desejou sinceramente, vendo que tinha deixado o soldado constrangido - lamento por tê-lo... Perturbado um pouco.

-De modo algum, senhora - agora Maximus tinha se compadecido do arrependimento de Lucilla - foi um grande prazer e uma honra.

-Então lhe digo adeus - Lucilla lhe deu um sorriso que involuntariamente aqueceu o coração de Maximus.

-Adeus Alteza - ele curvou a cabeça solenemente e a princesa voltou para junto de seu pai.

O Imperador despediu-se do Comandante e sua tropa, que voltaram ao seu treinamento. No caminho de volta ao Palácio, a preocupação de Marcus Aurelius se voltou para o interesse repentino da filha no soldado com quem tinha conversado.


	4. Capítulo 4

De volta ao Palácio, Lucilla não pôde ir aos jardins como queria, já que o pai a chamou antes que a moça pudesse ir fazer qualquer outra coisa.

-Minha querida - ele disse docemente, com a voz cansada, disposto apenas a aconselhá-la - não entenda mal minha pergunta, mas preciso saber, por que iniciou aquela conversa com o soldado?

-Bom, eu... - a princesa ficou irritada e confusa, achando que o pai estava apenas a incomodando com sua preocupação - fui até as tropas para conhecer quem as forma, não é verdade? Que melhor maneira de conhecer uma pessoa do que conversando com ela?

-Mas por que ele, especificamente? - continuou o Imperador.

-Se quer me repreender papai, vá em frente, eu aceitarei calada - a filha havia perdido toda sua paciência.

-Apenas me responda, sinceramente, não estou bravo com você - o pai rebateu impaciência com paciência.

-Eu... - Lucilla suspirou, de repente sentindo-se envergonhada - o senti solitário e triste, só quis, tentar ajudar nisso, tornar a inalcançável realeza um pouco mais... acessível.

-Está bem, era apenas isso que queria ouvir, sua resposta - Marcus Aurelius se deu por satisfeito - agora vá, está dispensada.

-Ave César - Lucilla fez um gracejo e deixou seu pai com os próprios pensamentos dele, temendo o que a filha poderia vir a sentir no futuro pelo tal soldado.

Maximus não compreendeu de onde tinha vindo tanto interesse da princesa em sua pessoa. Ele ficou constrangido com tamanha demonstração de atenção e, até mesmo, cuidado. Era o que Maximus tinha percebido. Agora ele relutava com a imagem da princesa gravada em sua mente, que custava a deixar seus pensamentos. Seus companheiros não ajudaram muito com isso, já que os mais ousados foram capazes de atormentá-lo chamando-o de favorito da princesa. Maximus tentou não dar ouvidos, mas aquilo o irritou, o fazendo treinar mais agressivamente.

Por fim, se deu conta de que aquilo era tolo de sua parte, de se irritar a ponto de perder a razão. No entanto, não podia evitar de se zangar com toda aquela conversa. Não era sua culpa a princesa ter perdido tanto tempo conversando com ele, era o que ela quis e escolheu fazer naquele momento, Maximus não tinha influenciado em nada nisso.

Agora, porém, tinha dificuldade de esquecer a memória de Lucila em sua mente. Não deveria se importar com isso, provavelmente ela nem se lembraria mais dele, mas certamente, Maximus se lembraria dela.

Seu treinamento continuou, até ele ser julgado apto a estar completamente formado como soldado. Assim, com o treinamento terminado, seu Comandante o designaria para cumprir seu dever de protetor e guardião de Roma. Só não esperava que fizesse isso de dentro do palácio.

Maximus sempre foi um rapaz observador, afinal, crescendo e aprendendo a ser um fazendeiro, cada menor sinal no vento, nas plantas, no solo, significava alguma coisa. E essa habilidade de percepção ele levava para qualquer coisa que acontecesse ao seu redor, por isso refletiu tanto na conversa que teve com a princesa, nos possíveis motivos para que ela quisesse conversar com ele. 

Voltando ao alojamento, viu que vários comandantes diferentes haviam visitado o local, observando os treinos, ocasionanelmente perguntando ao oficial treinador como cada recruta estava se saindo. Isso era uma movimentação diferente, o que significava algo. O que seria feito dele, já que era um soldado, era desconhecido. Um pouco de temor começou a surgir em Maximus, não tinha ideia do que lhe poderia acontecer, algo novo estava por vir, não tinha como duvidar disso.

Foi então que seu comandante o chamou, e então lhe entregou a notícia:

-Soldado, você foi especialmente designado a se tornar um dos guardas do palácio, é uma grande posição de honra.

-Está bem, senhor - respondeu Maximus, sem necessariamente concordar com seu superior.

Seu objetivo sendo um soldado era defender sua pátria, não ficar apenas protegendo nobres. Ele tinha consciência do quanto tinha se dedicado e se esforçado para aprender a lutar, e se julgava um bom lutador, então não via motivos para se tornar um mero guarda. Não estava em sua posição fazer alguma escolha ou reclamação. Ele apenas aceitou sua designação.

Juntando os poucos pertences que tinha, se reuniu com outros companheiros designados para a mesma função. Seu cavalo, companheiro de aventuras até ali estava o esperando no estábulo do alojamento. Apenas seguiu seu comandante, que deixaria ele e os outros soldados no palácio.

A impressionante construção era imponente, alva e polida, mas Maximus não se apegou a isso, sabia que ali não era o seu lugar. Se acomodou no alojamento dos guardas, um pouco mais arrumado e limpo que o lugar que ficou durante seu treinamento.

Mesmo não gostando de sua nova função, a cumpriria com primazia.


	5. Capítulo 5

Lucilla acordou sem dificuldades, ao sinal dos primeiros raios de sol que anunciavam o início do dia. Podia ser uma princesa, mas achava péssimo se dar ao luxo de dormir até mais tarde. Desde pequena, dando ouvido à sabedoria de seu pai, sabia que mesmo que muitos não a valorizassem, tinha uma missão a cumprir, um dever para com o Império e seu povo, já que fazia parte da família real. 

Sua manhã era preenchida principalmente com seus estudos. Ela tinha acesso à biblioteca e a outros registros, sobretudo de escribas de todas as províncias, descrevendo todo o Império e as peculiaridades de cada lugar ao mesmo tempo. Eram descrições técnicas, sem o requinte de uma obra escrita por um poeta, mas mesmo assim, despertavam a curiosidade de Lucilla para conhecer outros lugares além da capital. Por enquanto estava ali, mas um dia sairia e exploraria todos os lugares que queria.

Após suas leituras, sentiu fome e decidiu ela mesma ir à cozinha atrás de uma refeição. Era outra decisão não adequada para uma princesa, já que ela tinha os horários fixos das suas refeições, e a cozinha não era digna de receber sua visita, pelo menos assim diziam os nobres. Mas é claro que Lucilla ignorava toda essa tolice.

As servas e cozinheiros estranharam sua presença na cozinha do palácio, mas ainda assim, a reverenciaram.

-Por favor, não se perturbem - Lucilla disse gentilmente - só gostaria de um pouco de pão... E leite, se possível.

Sem mais palavras, os servos providenciaram o que ela pediu, oferecendo numa bandeja. Ela apenas se sentou em uma cadeira ali por perto, e se pôs a comer sem cerimônia. Ao terminar, retornou aos seus aposentos.

Era difícil decidir o que fazer agora para passar o tempo, muitas vezes lidar com o tédio podia ser uma tarefa árdua para a princesa. Era nesses momentos que ela se questionava como seria ter uma vida diferente. Enquanto que as mulheres comuns do império tinham uma vida muito mais agitada e ocupada do que ela, que era, comparada a elas, apenas uma princesa com privilégios, privilégios pelos quais Lucilla era grata, também sabia que mulheres comuns tinham dificuldades pelas quais ela não precisava passar, no final das contas, qualquer tipo de vida tinha um lado bom e um lado ruim.

Foi então que a retirando dos seus devaneios, uma serva veio avisar que o Imperador gostaria de falar com a filha. Lucilla se levantou, ajeitando as vestes, tomando a postura para se encontrar com seu soberano. Então assim, se surpreendeu ao encontrá-lo à sua porta.

-Papai? - ela murmurou, surpresa - não pensei que viesse até mim assim.

-Gostaria de ver minha filha e não somente a princesa - se justificou Marcus Aurelius, apenas como um pai - pensei que me acompanharia para averiguar a construção dos novos aquedutos ao Sul da cidade.

-Sim, sim, será uma honra - ela respondeu com um sorriso, feliz por o pai a conhecer tão bem, ao ponto de fazer o convite para que ela deixasse o tédio um pouco de lado.

Assim, uma comitiva de guardas foi convocada para acompanhar o imperador e a princesa. E justamente entre esses guardas estava Maximus. Lucilla não notou a presença dele, embora fosse muito atenta e quase nada passasse despercebido aos seus olhos, até subir a sua liteira, auxiliada por ele. Segurou na mão que o soldado a ofereceu, sem medo ou relutância, confiando quase por completo naquele homem que apenas tinha encontrado na guarnição da legião.

Maximus não pode negar que estava contente por rever a princesa, estava antecipando um momento como aquele a qualquer momento, desde que havia sido resignado para guardar a família real e a sua casa, no entanto, não imaginava que estaria tão próximo dela dessa maneira. Apenas tentou conter sua surpresa, se concentrando em fazer seu trabalho, a missão que lhe foi confiada.

Marchando lado a lado à liteira, acompanhando seu movimento, Maximus olhava de relance Lucilla. Era a sua princesa, a quem devia respeito e obediência, um membro da família real do Império, mas ali, simplesmente conversando animadamente com o Imperador, ela era apenas uma filha falando com seu pai, uma moça entusiasmada, contente por finalmente sair um pouco da monotonia do seu cotidiano. Se não estivesse em serviço, admitiria a si mesmo que gostaria de ouvir aquela conversar, não por curiosidade maliciosa, mas sim por interesse genuíno. Do ângulo que observava Lucilla, ela parecia tão inteligente e eloquente, que era impossível resistir à vontade de falar com ela. No entanto, ele sabia muito bem dos limites que os separavam.

Para interromper os pensamentos de Maximus, ele se atentou a uma movimentação estranha ao redor deles.

Havia um pequeno grupo se comunicando entre a multidão, eram no mínimo cinco homens, caminhando um até o outro e cochichando entre si. Tudo levava a crer que se tratava de uma cilada.

Mesmo morando nas longínquas terras da Espanha, Maximus ainda era um cidadão romano e mesmo ali chegavam-se as histórias de traição e conspiração contra os imperadores. Até agora, o soldado em seu posto nunca tinha visto algo ruim ou digno de motivo para ações perversas no governo de Marcus Aurelius. Mas Maximus também sabia que ninguém era totalmente capaz de agradar a todos e, certamente o Imperador não agradava esses conspiradores que estavam a postos.

Com um pouco de receio, mas na certeza de que estava cumprindo o seu dever, se dirigiu aos outros guardas, os alertando do ataque. Custou-lhe um pouco convencê-los, mas uma flecha que se encravou em um dos escudos deles os convenceu.

-Protejam o Imperador - pediu Maximus, muito sério, e mais flechas surgiram.

Lucilla logo notou que algo estava errado, mas antes que mostrasse o rosto para fora da liteira, Maximus a impediu.

-Não quero alarmá-la princesa, mas estamos sob ataque, temos que retornar ao palácio imediatamente - o soldado avisou, o que assustou a moça.

-Por Júpiter - ela arfou, preocupada.

Pensando numa estratégia evasiva, fez com que os guardas que acompanhavam a princesa o seguissem. Teria que deixar o Imperador sob os cuidados dos seus outros companheiros.

Quem guardava a Princesa Lucilla acompanhou Maximus até um beco.

-Tem que confiar em mim, senhora - pediu ele, um tanto desesperado.

-Eu confio soldado - Lucilla respondeu com convicção.

Maximus pegou um dos lençóis da liteira e o entregou a ela.

-Cubra-se e ande ao meu lado - instruiu ele - não olhe pra trás e faça tudo que eu mandar, por favor, Alteza.

-Está bem - Lucilla assentiu.

Maximus segurou a mão dela e, andaram lado a lado, discretamente, ela com a cabeça coberta e olhando para baixo. Assim começaram uma caminhada tensa até o palácio.


	6. Capítulo 6

Andaram em silêncio durante muito tempo. Maximus estava focado em sua missão de proteger a princesa, já Lucilla estava tão aflita que preferia permanecer em silêncio. Em seus pensamentos, fazia preces aos deuses pra que protegessem seu pai. Às portas do palácio, ela se desfez de seu disfarce, e, recuperando a coragem, se dirigiu ao seu protetor.

-Por favor, traga notícias do meu pai, preciso saber como ele está - ela implorou, deixando as lágrimas caírem.

-Acredito que Vossa Alteza ainda está muito debilitada, não acredito que devo deixá-la sozinha - foi a resposta de Maximus, querendo ou não, também estava preocupado com o Imperador, mas no momento era a princesa quem estava sob os seus cuidados.

-Acredite, ficarei bem se me deixar aqui, só me traga notícias do meu pai, por favor - ela pediu mais uma vez e o soldado entendeu que seria inútil tentar contrária-la.

-Farei como ordena princesa - declarou ele e partiu, para saber como seu rei e seus companheiros se encontravam

Ainda assim, mesmo em meio à preocupação, Lucilla estava grata pelos esforços de Maximus para salvá-la.

Estando um pouco mais tranquilo sabendo que a princesa estava a salvo, Maximus fez como ela pediu. Partiu a cavalo de volta ao centro da cidade, procurando com cuidado pelo restante dos guardas e como estaria o Imperador. Olhou por cada canto e beco, sem adentrar muito neles. Era esperto o suficiente pra saber que conspiradores ainda estariam ali, e desconfiariam se o vissem procurar por alguém com muito afinco, já que ele estava com a armadura dos guardas do palácio. Tendo outra ideia como alternativa, decidiu dar a volta, procurando por um atalho ou qualquer outra rota de fuga que os guardas poderiam usar. 

Numa ruazinha que cortava as grandes avenidas e, depois de algumas curvas, se dava de encontro com os fundos do palácio, Maximus seguiu galopando por ali, buscando encontrar um menor sinal do Imperador. Foi então que avistou os guardas, rodeando a liteira real, tentando não chamar atenção, por mais difícil que fosse.

Maximus apenas observou, tentando compreender se o Imperador estava bem. Pelo visto, seu soberano estava apenas atordoado e cansado, mas fisicamente bem. Só então o soldado retornou ao palácio com as notícias que Lucilla pediu.

Deixou o cavalo no estábulo, e meio sem pensar, foi até os aposentos da princesa. À essa altura, sabia onde ficavam, e mesmo sendo uma atitude inapropriada, pensou que era mais urgente ter feito o que ela tinha pedido.

Os guardas à porta do aposento lhe olharam intrigados, e até mesmo com certa raiva, como se julgando sua ousadia de estar ali.

-Por favor, Sua Alteza solicitou minha presença, podem perguntar diretamente a ela - pediu Maximus, controlando sua impaciência.

Os guardas murmuraram entre si, mas então cederam, abrindo a porta. Maximus se comoveu em ver como a princesa estava. Lucilla certamente tinha chorado muito nos últimos momentos e estava tão abalada que tremia.

-Alteza... - Maximus disse simplesmente, tentando ser delicado, mas chamar a atenção dela ao mesmo tempo.

-Sinto muito pelo meu estado deplorável, soldado - Lucilla enxugou as lágrimas rapidamente, recuperando a compostura - por favor diga-me o que eu pedi, sabe como o meu pai está?

-Ele está bem senhora, estão o trazendo de volta para cá - ele respondeu, tentando ser o mais formal possível, mas dentro de si, lidava com outro sentimento.

O Imperador sempre fora gentil com ele desde que chegara ali, e Maximus nunca o julgou um mal governante, ele era um homem sábio que lutava pelo bem do seu povo, e era por isso que ele também tinha se abalado com o ataque ao seu soberano, mas o que tocou ainda mais seu coração foi ver o estado da princesa . Ela lhe parecia uma moça comum, como qualquer outra, sentindo tristeza e preocupação pelo pai como qualquer outra filha sentiria.

-Senhora - Maximus teve coragem para chamá-la e Lucilla ficou esperando para ver o que ele faria a seguir - eu sinto muitíssimo pelo que aconteceu, imagino o quanto deve ter sentindo medo, não deveria passar por isso, eu e os guardas deveriam trabalhar melhor, mas se serve de consolo, ao menos a senhora e seu pai estão bem agora.

-Tem razão, soldado - ela deu um sorriso triste a ele - ao menos escapamos, e nada disso seria possível se não fosse pela sua esperteza e destreza em lidar com a situação. Obrigada, Maximus.

-Só cumpre meu dever senhora - foi a resposta simples e respeitosa dele.

No entanto, ambos ficaram por um tempo ali, observando um ao outro, como se seus títulos desaparecessem e eles fossem apenas duas pessoas, o que não deixavam de ser, por mais que os títulos encobrissem sua essência.

-Há algo que possa fazer por você, Maximus? - ofereceu Lucilla, de coração aberto - se estiver ao meu alcance.

-Vossa Alteza é muito gentil, mas não há nada que eu tenha em mente para pedir - Maximus foi modesto.

-Quem sabe... acesso à biblioteca? Não sei nem se teria interesse nisso, só estava imaginando - sugeriu a princesa, se sentindo constrangida logo em seguida.

-Eu lendo grandes obras? - Maximus deixou sua surpresa transparecer - nunca imaginei poder fazer isso um dia...

-Quer dizer que aprecia leitura?/- a princesa continuou - foi ensinado a ler Maximus? Se é isso que deseja, tem minha permissão.

-Seria muito tolo da minha parte recusar tal oferta - apesar de gostar da oferta, o soldado não perdeu sua postura - a senhora é muito gentil, Alteza.

-E você é o mais corajoso e inteligente de nossos soldados - quando deu por si, Lucilla já estava elogiando o rapaz - provou isso hoje e nunca me esquecerei disso.

-Agradeço muitíssimo, Vossa Alteza - Maximus fez uma última reverência e saiu, contente por ganhar um presente que não tinha intenção de receber.


	7. Capítulo 7

Era quase impossível para Maximus pensar em outra coisa além da proposta da princesa. Era realmente um privilégio e uma honra o que Lucilla lhe ofereceu, acesso à toda biblioteca real, ao conhecimento de várias partes do mundo, um conhecimento inigualável que nunca em sua vida ele achou que teria acesso. No entanto, ainda se sentia um tanto indigno de tanta bondade, ele apenas foi um bom soldado, cumprindo sua obrigação e dever, mas não podia estar contente pelo que Vossa Alteza tinha oferecido.

Não sabia se ele sequer teria tempo de conferir a biblioteca, mas decidiu fazer isso assim que seu turno diário terminou. Ao entrar no lugar, sentiu-se intimidado por tantos pergaminhos e escritos e dentro de si, havia uma estranheza, uma preocupação de que alguém poderia encontrá-lo ali e expulsá-lo. No entanto, caso isso acontecesse, a princesa esclareceria tudo.

Respirando fundo, entrou mais um pouco na biblioteca, observando os pergaminhos, tentando decidir o que leria. Em meio a tanta indecisão, perdeu a paciência e acabou pegando o que estava à sua frente, e logo depois, procurando um lugar para se sentar. Havia algumas cadeiras ali e então Maximus se sentou, mal acreditando onde estava e o que estava fazendo.

Essa estranha impressão logo sumiu conforme ele foi lendo o poema que estava no pergaminho, uma canção épica sobre soldados valentes, impossíveis de se parar, conquistadores que levavam a civilização aos bárbaros. Por mais que ele se sentisse satisfeito em ser um soldado, discordava desse detalhe. Ele acreditava que as pessoas tinham direito a ter sua própria cultura, não ter nada imposto a eles.

Antes que Maximus lesse mais um pouco, não deixou de notar a movimentação de políticos e outros nobres ali, percebendo também um pouco de desdém da parte deles, ou apenas curiosidade, dúvida do motivo de um soldado bruto e violento estar ali. Realmente militarismo não combinava tanto com poesia e intelectualidade. No entanto, a princesa Lucilla tinha visto algo diferente nele, algo que havia despertado seu desejo de autorizá-lo a ter acesso a biblioteca era a prova de que ela o via como mais do que um soldado.

E o que isso significava a Maximus? Ele estava aos poucos admitindo a si mesmo que via a princesa como mais que uma princesa, no sentido de que percebia seu lado humano, o amor que tinha pelo pai, o carinho e preocupação com o povo, a maneira gentil que ela sempre o tratava. Não, não era possível, não era permitido a ele se apaixonar pela princesa imperial. Era totalmente proibido a alguém como ele. Com esse pensamento, se lembrou das posições que ambos ocupavam.

Um pouco perturbado por tais pensamentos, decidiu deixar a biblioteca e, por um acaso do destino, encontrou justamente Lucilla enquanto saía de lá. Rapidamente, o soldado conseguiu recuperar-se do susto de encontrar logo com ela.

-Vossa Alteza - respondeu ele antes que ela dissesse alguma coisa, de forma respeitosa e solene.

-Maximus, como vai? - Lucilla estava realmente interessada em seu bem estar.

-Bem, senhora, estava vindo da biblioteca, agradeço o acesso que a senhora me permitiu - ele disse ainda com muita formalidade.

-Estava lendo? Isso é ótimo, o que estava lendo? - ela continuou a conversa, o que deixou Maximus contente e constrangido ao mesmo tempo.

-Um poema qualquer, grego, exagerando grandes feitos e conquistas - a esse ponto, ele conseguiu esboçar um pequeno sorriso, que provocou outro sorriso ainda maior da princesa.

-Geralmente eles são assim, eu só espero que tenha gostado - Lucilla respondeu, e quando deu por si, estavam os dois caminhando juntos, lado a lado.

-Sim, apesar dos exageros, é algo bem interessante - foi o comentário de Maximus, e ele então se calou, percebendo que alguém, não qualquer alguém, mas o próprio príncipe Comodus se aproximava.

-Lucilla, o que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou o irmão dela, diretamente, aparentemente ignorando a presença de Maximus.

-Ora, estava visitando a biblioteca, como sempre faço - ela deu um sorriso conciliador.

-E na companhia de um soldado? - Comodus estranhou - não deveria estar no seu posto, não imagino que serventia teria um soldado aqui, a não ser se estivéssemos sob ataque, o que não é o caso, não é mesmo?

-Sim, senhor já estava de saída, com licença - respondeu Maximus com submissão e se apressou a sair dali, já que conhecia bem o temperamento radical e imprevisível do príncipe.

-Ele não é um soldado qualquer - Lucilla fez questão de defender, com todo cuidado possível - ele foi o responsável por me salvar do atentado de assassinato contra o nosso pai.

-Ah ele? Ouvi falar de um tal guarda que reorganizou os outros para proteger você e o nosso pai - reconheceu o príncipe, mas sem deixar a arrogância de lado - mas a valentia dele só serviu para cumprir sua mera e esperada obrigação.

-Claro - Lucilla encerrou o assunto, sabendo que era melhor não contrariar o irmão.

Logo ela deixou o irmão, se preocupando como Maximus estaria depois daquele encontro, indo atrás dele.


End file.
